


Sweetest Man I've Ever Known

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [156]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Dean likes Sam's lap, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s08e04 Bitten, M/M, Romantic Sam (Kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam asked the question, he really didn't think he'd make Dean cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Man I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 4 Bitten

"Do you think she'll hold out?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Do you think... if I became something like that, like a werewolf or a Skinwalker, that'd I'd be able to hold out?"

"Well, you had a pretty strong will when you were a vampire. You didn't drink a drop of blood."

"That's different. I had a reward for not falling off the wagon. There's no cure for werewolves. If I got turned into one, I'd be like that for the rest of my life."

"I think you'd make it."

"Why?"

_"Why?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. Because you're... Because you're you. You are the bravest, strongest man I've ever known. You would never hurt someone if you didn't have too, which you wouldn't, because you're cautious. You're smart, so you would know your limits and you wouldn't get in situations where you'd hurt someone. And your charm would get you out of any trouble. You're the whole package."

"Sammy, that's-that's-"

"Are those  _tears?_ "

_"No!"_

"I definitely see water coming from your eyes. Aww, I made you cry."

"You're just trying to get into my pants, you ass!"

"Yes, I am. But I'm also trying to tell you what you are. You don't value yourself enough, y'know."

"Sh-shut up."

"Come 'er."

"I'm not a child."

"Shh, come here and sit on my lap."

"I'm only agreeing to this because you have a weird lap fetish and I'm indulging you. And maybe also because you're warm and you smell nice, but that has  _nothing_ to do with why I'm sitting in your lap."

"I totally made you cry."

"No you didn't."

"My answer is yes, by the way. You would hold out. And if you didn't, I'd be right by your side to help you get past it."

"You're gonna make me cry again!"


End file.
